In general, a power switching element used in a power electronics field such as a power conversion or a power control has control terminals for controlling on/off operation of the element, and main terminals into which a current flows by the on/off operation, as its terminals.
PTL 1 discloses an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) as the power switching element. The IGBT has a gate terminal and a Kelvin emitter terminal as the control terminals, and has an emitter lead and a collector lead as the main terminals.